Genderbent
by spiderwebbed
Summary: She went to sleep a woman and woke up a man... Not quite the morning Natalya was expecting.


At first, she doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Natalya begins her day as normal, which is a less than complicated ordeal of stretching, blinking blearily at the ceiling and laying back against her pillow in a battle of whether or not she should go back to sleep. Of course, her desire to beat Kiku out of bed wins, and the first thing she does after battling her way from beneath the sheets is tiptoe across the bathroom floor on light, quick feet. Of all the things she cannot bear, a cold floor while still in the seductive arms of her dreams is on the top of a kilometer-long list. Once safely on the bathroom mat, she singlehandedly she pulls up her pajama top to prepare herself for a shower, and in the process feels something so unexpected that she drops her hand immediately.

Abs with the sudden bonus (or was it a downside?) of suddenly being breastless.

Now though she isn't exactly a recluse, it _is_ true that Natalya isn't a particularly active girl. In fact, the odds of her suddenly sprouting a nicely defined abdomen is both impossible _and_ improbable- two things that she honestly despises. Natalya blinks blearily and slowly turns to the mirror behind her with a flat expression. For once thing, she was wrong- her sink is _not_ lower because she has in fact sprouted upwards several centimeters. In addition, her eyes have turned an odd shade of violet and her hair has literally disappeared into a silvery chin length cut. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she looks down and pulls open her pajama band.

...Well, then.

That was certainly not female either.

Of all the things that are Not Okay, it doesn't take long to decide that this falls into that category. Natalya decides suddenly that she's still dreaming and climbs back into bed. She considers waking Kiku up, but her heart is pounding so hard in her foreign chest that she doesn't dare act on it. As per usual, the blanket is over his head, and she can only see black hair peeking from the top of the sheets. As it begins to shift awake, she closes her eyes and ignores the movement, deciding defiantly that if he has anything to say about it, she certainly doesn't care.

Kiku leans upwards slowly and yawns quietly. Noting with mild surprise that Natalya is still in her space beside him, he looks at his own hand and is surprised by the femininity of its shape- then completely shocked for a moment at the female body he is _sure _he didn't possess when he went to sleep the night before. He rubs his neck in confusion and looks at the mass of blankets beside him. Kiku has a slight clue of what to expect, so he isn't all that surprised when he pulls away the blankets to reveal an attractive platinum blond staring daggers at him.

Ah, now that was the expression of the woman he knew... even if it was on a man's face.

It's silent as they stare at each other, mild amusement on his face, and a poker face on her. He isn't fooled, though- he knows that beneath the facade, Natalya is surely unsettled and the fact that she's disguising it is marker enough.

"Are you him?" Her voice is surprisingly low, and she frowns with decidedly male lips.

Kiku pulls back his own lips in a smile, his expression perfectly content. It doesn't take much for him to realize that he is going to have to be the calm one in the situation. "Of course." Natalya isn't sure whether she should be more shocked at the high-pitched sound of his voice, or what he says in it next.

"Ah, I'm hungry. Did you want something to eat as well?"

It takes her a moment, but she nods in response, her throat catching for a moment. She clears her throat twice to accustom herself to the male tone before she responds. It doesn't help.

"I do. Although..." She trails off and reaches for a braid that isn't there. Her fist clenches and she settles it into her lap. "When I find out who did this, I'm going to strip them of any reason they have to live."

Kiku responds with an endearing smile. "I'm positive that no one could do so more thoroughly. Come." With a sweet voice, the pretty girl stands and beckons Natalya. It takes her a moment, but Natalya climbs over the bed. With a gentle hand, Kiku directs Natalya forward and kisses her 'good morning'. Natalya isn't sure how she feels about kissing a girl, but before she can dwell on it too long, Kiku is pulling her down the stairs. He opens the refrigerator, and in the silence Natalya makes a minor confession.

"I don't like this." Kiku acknowledges Natalya's words with a glance, then continues compiling ingredients onto the kitchen table. She speaks again. "I dislike being taller than you."

Ah, now something interesting was said. Kiku pauses for a moment, then turns to look at her. "Ah?" His eyebrow and lip curls upward in a coy expression that is oddly familiar, and yet foreign on a female face. "You prefer me as I was?" Though Natalya is moved to acknowledge deep within herself that he makes an attractive man, hearing it said outright is irritating. She dislikes the feeling of her heart moving in her chest at mere words even more. She scowls and lays her forehead into her arms, annoyed at the fact that she is unable to hide her expressions behind her hair.

"No. I can't stand the way you look."

Kiku's expression turns amused, and he reaches up with delicate fingers to brush away part of Natalya's bang. "Don't worry," he says, allowing his lips to brush her ear. "I'm sure we'll return to normal soon."


End file.
